Conventionally, a data processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus provided with a display portion for displaying a preview image of image data obtained by manuscript reading or the like as well as a touch sensor such as a touch panel capable of receiving a user operation has been distributed.
As to such an image forming apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-247873 discloses a technology that when a touch panel is touched so as to link preview images of manuscript of two pages displayed on a display portion in the horizontal direction, the two pages are printed as a spread page, and when the touch panel is touched so as to separate preview images of manuscript of two pages displayed on the display portion in the vertical direction therebetween, the two pages are printed so as to be arranged on a front and a rear of a sheet of paper.
However, in the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-247873, a touch operation does not intuitively lead to printing setting corresponding to the operation and, for a user who is unaccustomed to using the apparatus, the setting does not become as desired by the user, so that an erroneous operation is likely to be caused.
More specifically, in this technology, though the touch operation for linking the preview images of manuscript of two pages that are displayed in the horizontal direction is performed so as to make the two pages spread, the user misunderstands such a touch operation as an operation for moving the touched pages in the horizontal direction. Moreover, in this technology, though the touch operation for separating the displayed manuscript of two pages in the vertical direction therebetween is performed so as to arrange the two pages on a front and a rear, the user misunderstands such a touch operation as an operation for dividing the touched pages in the vertical direction therebetween.
On the other hand, the user also sometimes desires to change setting between double-side printing and single-side printing at the time of printing and to divide or combine files at the time of file outputting, while seeing preview images.